Evil Minions
Evil Minions are Minions that are at the state of extreme mutation caused by the PX-41 serum entering their blood vessels. The Evil Minions are, for all intents and purposes, made to be indestructible: they are immune to weapons like flamethrowers, guns, axes, and police cars; and are able to withstand the explosion from swallowing a bomb. They will devour and destroy anything that gets in their way, including the above-mentioned weapons. Evil Minions can also repair themselves, and are very dangerous. Appearance The Evil Minions are very different from regular Minions, having purple skin, long hairy arms, wild frizzy purple hair that is spread out like a mane, and big sharp crooked teeth. As they are wild and their appearance is in a feral state, they don't usually speak, they scream, roar, and growl most of the time. Personality When the normal Minions were mutated by the PX-41, they were transformed into aggressive, wild, mindless, bloodthirsty, destructive monsters that are completely indestructible, and will eat anything in their path. Plot Soon after stealing the Arctic PX-41 lab, El Macho and Dr. Nefario begin to kidnap the Minions. When the Minions are injected with PX-41 they were turned into Evil Minions and are planned to be stuffed into rockets that will land in various cities such as New York, Paris, Tokyo, Hoboken, and Moscow. Once this all happens I believe that they will destroy and eat all the people in those countries and El Macho plans to treat all of the evil minions as his slaves. Fortunately, Dr. Nefario creates an antidote PX-47 and mixes it in with the awful-tasting jelly Gru is developing, and utilizes a rapid fire delivery system, returning all the mutated Minions to normal. Although one Evil Minion (Aaron) some how escape and appeared at Gru and Lucy's wedding and then roared in front of the camera just before the credits were rolled. List of Evil Minions *Tom (formerly) *Kevin (formerly) *Donny (formerly) *Jerry (formerly) *Paul (formerly) *Steve (formerly) *John (formerly) *Phil (formerly) *Mike (formerly) Aaron Gallery Kelivn.png|Kevin (as an evil minion) attacking Gru's house. Kelvin.png|Kevin as an evil minion. Imageminion.jpg Despicable Me 2 El Macho-8-.jpg Despicable Me 2 Mini-Minions figures in cereal boxes part 2.jpg Despicable Me 2 Mini-Minions figures in cereal boxes part 1.jpg Despicable Me 2 Evil Minion.jpeg Purple Minion.png|Purple Minion at the end Despicable Me 2 Go-Gurt.jpg BRZrfJQCQAABL9d.jpg Despicable Me 2 Attack of the Evil Minions!.jpg Despicable Me 2 Battle Pods Good Vs. Evil.jpg|Battle Pods Good Vs. Evil Despicable Me 2 Does Not Play Well With Others.jpg Despicable Me 2 El Macho's Lair.jpg|In the right hand side, there is a purple minion with a magnet Despicable Me 2 Evil Minion and Minion Movie Poster.jpg th-1.jpeg|A Evil Minion Plush toy Roar.jpeg|Evil Minion,Stuart and Dave Minions_and_Evil_mnions.jpeg Evil Minions.jpg Roaaaarrr.jpg No to purple minions.png|No Evil Minion Roaaaaãr.jpg Evil Minions!!!!!.jpg Aaaahhhh.jpg Go Minions undercover.jpg Images-7-.jpg Evil minions by minions fans-d6txvph.jpg Videos Trivia *Ironically, the normal minion were referred to as Gru's evil minions in the first film. *All the Evil Minions change their uniform, except Phil who was still on his maid uniform instead of a black overall with a white "M" as a logo. It is possible that Aaron will stay a Evil Minion for good. References Navigation Category:Evil Minions Category:Antagonists